marvel_dc_powersetsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wasp (Janet)
' Janet Van Dyne', also known as the Wasp, is a human mutate and a cyborg. Biography Janet Van Dyne is the daughter of world-renowned scientist Vernon Van Dyne. Early in her life, she was a flightly, self-centered dilettante living luxuriously on her father's fortune. She had an on-and-off romantic relationship with the world-renowned soldier-of-fortune called Paladin. When an alien brought to Earth during one of her fathe'rs experiments murdered the elder Van Dyne, Janet contacted his colleage, Dr. Henry Pym. She told Pym of her resolve to bring her father's killer to justice. Pym revealed his secret identity as Ant-Man, and Janet underwent a biochemical process involving Pym Particles that allowed her to shrink to insectoid proportions and implanted bio-synthetic wings. Affiliation Relatives Powers and Abilities Powers Size Manipulation: Due to long-term exposure to Pym Particles, the Wasp can reduce herself in size, down to the dimensions of the insect from which she takes her name, roughly a half inch in height. She usually chooses not to retain her standard density while at this reduced mass but can choose to do so at will. The lost mass is shunted to a pocket dimension for later retrieval. Additionally, her strength is boosted while she is at a reduced size to the extent that she can bend a one inch diameter steel bar almost double. Her size allows her to be easily unnoticed in most cases, allowing her to become stealthy. In addition to being able to shrink, Wasp can grow significantly in size as well. The growth process requires the rapid acquisition of bodily mass, presumably from an extra-dimensional source. This extra-dimensional mass fortifies all of her cellular tissues, including her bones and muscles, enabling her to support her increased weight and giving her superhuman strength. Perhaps due to the bodily strains that her ex-husband experienced as a side-effect of such power, Wasp uses hti spower only in emergencies, preferring to shrink in size to her wasp-sized form. Wing Manifestation: Due to small implanted insect wings, the Wasp can fly at incredibly fast speeds. These wings are functional when she reduces herself in height and can remain so until reaching a height that is nearly a foot shorter than her normal height. Her flight speed can also allow her to gain a form of superhuman agility and reflexes, being able to easily evade targets and attacks. Electrokinesis: The Wasp can generate powerful bioelectric blasts from her hands that have been shown to be capable of cutting through high density structures and causing extreme pain to superhumanly strong and durable beings. Zoopathy: Through the use of her retractable antennae, the Wasp can communicate with and control certain insects. She rarely chooses to utilize this ability, however. Abilities Fashion: The Wasp is a very talented fashion designer. During her early days as the Wasp, she would often make new costumes for herself and wear different ones for almost every new mission. Over the years, her talent earned her great acclaim in the fashion world. Her talents also extend to designing costumes for other superheroes, especially for her Avengers teammates, including Firestar and Justice. She possesses enough costumes of her own to fill an entire closet or two. Multilingualism: She can speak fluent English, Spanish, Hungarian, French, and Italian. She has also taught herself to speak the language of the Microverse. Hand-to-Hand Combat: The Wasp has adapted to a special kind of hand-to-hand combat that was created by her ex-husband that takes advantage of the fighter's insect size against a much larger form and physique. This enables her to strike pressure points before her opponent even realizes what happened. She is also trained in multiple forms of martial arts and unarmed combat fields by Captain America, making her into an adept combatant. Notes *The Wasp is 5'4" and weighs 110 pounds, although her height and weight are variable due to her ability to alter her size. Her eyes are blue and her hair is auburn. When she shrinks to less than four feet tall, wings grow out of her back. Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Comics: Humans Category:Marvel Comics: Mutates Category:Marvel Comics: Cyborgs Category:Agents of Wakanda (Earth-616) Category:Pym Laboratories (Earth-616) Category:NEVELL (Earth-616) Category:Avengers Unity Division (Earth-616) Category:Avengers (Earth-616) Category:Operation Galactic Storm (Earth-616) Category:Lady Liberators (Earth-616) Category:Defenders (Earth-616) Category:Avengers West Coast (Earth-616) Category:Avengers (Heroes Reborn) (Earth-616) Category:50-State Initiative (Earth-616) Category:Mighty Avengers (Initiative) (Earth-616) Category:Axis (Avengers) (Earth-616) Category:Size Manipulation Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Wing Manifestation Category:Flight Category:Electrokinesis Category:Zoopathy Category:Fashion Category:Multilingualism Category:Hand-to-Hand Combat